magictalesfandomcom-20200215-history
Tails, You Lose
Toborr and her friends play a game of freeze dance. While Toborr loses, she gets very angry about it and storms back home leaving Ken behind. Toborr then learns, with the help of Castell, that having fun is more important than winning. Plot: Ken is pretending to be Herman when Toborr walks in the playroom in a foul mood. She explains to Max that she doesn't want to play soccer again after she lost one game. Ken was stunned at her vow, but his imitation of Herman cheers her up to go to Magic Land. In Magic Land, the magic friends are playing a game of Freeze Dance, which starts out slowly when Jack tries to play a gentle melody. Lillie, however, dislikes the gentle melody and prefers a more upbeat melody, which she uses for the rest of the game. When Ken and Toborr arrive, they instantly join in the game after the rules are explained. As they keep playing, Jack orders everyone to freeze. Everyone stops moving, except Callie, who was floating in the air, and then falls. She is then eliminated from the game. Toborr believed she won, but Jack informs her that she hasn't won yet due to her, Ken, and Herman still remaining in the game. The second round begins with Jack and Lillie singing a different song, but as they were singing, Jack loses his balance and pulls a muscle in his leg. Lillie therefore freezes the game. Everyone freezes, but Toborr loses her balance and falls in the river. Jack eliminates Toborr, but she doesn't accept her loss. She tries to get a second chance, which prompted Jack to clarify the rules again, but Toborr tries anyway. Nonetheless, she falls in the river again; this time with seaweed added to her hair. Jack and Lillie clarify again that Toborr is out, but she gets mad when she demands another chance. Callie warns Toborr that they have to play by the rules, but Toborr pouts and walks away. Lillie tells Toborr that she could win next time, but Toborr declines the offer and instantly declares that she is going home. She demands Ken to go home with her, but he does not want to go home. An angered Toborr steps away and exits Magic Land without Ken. Back in the playroom, Toborr tries drawing on her easel with her whale puppet. When she shows the puppet the picture of Ken and her friends playing Freeze Dance, she realizes that her brother and friends are having more fun than she is. Toborr then decides to return to Magic Land to check on Ken. She thanks her puppet, takes the scale, and recites the rhyme to enter Magic Land. Upon returning, Castell appears and asks Toborr why she isn't playing. Meanwhile, Zak orders everyone to freeze. Ord, however, is suspended in the air, and then falls in the river, splashing everyone. Quetzal thought it sounded fun, but Emmy thought otherwise when she thought that Ord would get mad like she did. Contrarily, Ord simply walks to the side and dries himself off, and accepts his loss. Emmy thinks that games are only fun if you win, but Quetzal explains that the game is not about winning, it's about having fun. Having seen the errors of her ways, Emmy then decides to rejoin the game, with Quetzal coaching over the game now. Max runs over to welcome Emmy back, but his movement therefore disqualifies him, making Cassie the winner of the game. They then decide to play another game. Ord and Cassie dive into the river as Quetzal conducts a soft piano melody for the music. When he orders everyone to freeze, Ord and Cassie, however, lose their breath and return to the surface, but their actions caused them to be eliminated. They then continue the game, but when Quetzal says "freeze" again, Emmy loses her balance from a hand stand, and is eliminated. When she walks off angry, however, she giggles and fools them. When Max and Emmy return home, Emmy asks Max to find her soccer ball. She has changed her mind about not wanting to play soccer again. She kicks the ball towards her easel, and proceeds to get it when Max freezes her, and says she has jelly on her chin. Curious, she checks herself, but Max declares that she's out. Notes and Trivia: * This is the only time the playroom was seen in the middle in the episode and that either Emmy or Max said the rhyme in the middle of the episode.